Pretty Rhythm: Race To Rio
Pretty Rhythm: Race To Rio is Cure Fluffy's first Pretty Rhythm fanseries. The story focuses on three girls considered "ugly" and their unlikely quest to become Prism Stars, hindered by their main rival Princess. In our world, the hearts of girls everywhere are captivated by the game of Pretty Rhythm. A beautiful sport in which girls everywhere dance, sing and skate their hearts out, entrancing their audiences with their beauty and fashion sense. But this is not a story of happy, lucky girls. Definitely not. Instead, this is a story of three ambitious girls, shunned by the eyes of the people around them, and their quest to become Prism Queens. And it starts now... Intro to Pretty Rhythm: Race To Rio Episode 1 Plot Pretty Rhythm: Race To Rio episodes It is the London 2012 Olympics, and four girls are seen watching the newly-added Pretty Rhythm events, wishing and dreaming that in four years' time, when they are old enough, they could be the ones up there. Months and months pass, and only one girl, Princess Starr, now a Prism Champion, is even close to achieving her dream, if she isn't considered to have achieved it already. The others pretty much had to give up on that dream. Laura Riverstone, for example, went through a set of family troubles that caused her to comfort-eat too much and put on weight, Natasha Winters had part of her face burnt off in a fire and Harriet Stone got caught into a car crash that robbed her of an arm and a leg. However, a mysterious chain of events is set in motion which could mean that these three girls could perform in the Rio de Janeiro 2016 Olympics after all... Synopsis Characters Prism Stars *Princess Starr A snobbish, unforgiving girl who will stop at nothing to become Prism Queen. Rainbow Warriors *Laura Howard Laura eats whenever she feels stressed or low, which is why she's become overweight. *Natasha Winters After waking up to her room, particularly the bed, on fire, Natasha developed scarring severe burns on one side of her body, particularly over half her face, which gives her a monstrous frightening appearance. Natasha is feisty and fiery and sticks close to her friends. *Harriet Stone She lost her right arm and leg in a car crash and now has to use a wheelchair. She likes designing crazy new pieces of fashion and art and singing, and she is the Rainbow Warriors' unofficial lead singer. Skyfire *Florence Waters *Natalia Vinogradov Other Prism-licious! Workers *Pandora Lightfoot An ex-Prism Star who now designs her own fashions and sells them in shops. *Cara Evans Pandora's plucky apprentice. Hopscotch Studios *Martin Smale The Rainbow Warriors' manager. *Claudia White A manager so wrapped up in her job that it's making her lose her soul and humanity. Mascots/Pair Coach Mascots *Salty Natasha's Pair Coach Mascot. *Sweet Harriet's Pair Coach Mascot. *Umami Laura's Pair Coach Mascot. Songs Original *Cinderella (Laura's My Song) *Face Value (Natasha's My Song) Covers *Champion-Race To Rio version *Let It Go *We Built This City On Rock And Roll *Together *Diggy Diggy Hole Prism Jumps *Sparkling Frost Wish *Rings of Fire Quotes *''In our world, the hearts of girls everywhere are captivated by the game of Pretty Rhythm.'' A beautiful sport in which girls everywhere dance, sing and skate their hearts out, entrancing their audiences with their beauty and fashion sense. But this is not a story of happy, lucky girls. Definitely not. Instead, this is a story of three ambitious girls, shunned by the eyes of the people around them, and their quest to become Prism Queens. And it starts now... Intro to Episode 1 *''In our world, the hearts of girls everywhere are captivated by the game of Pretty Rhythm.'' A beautiful sport in which girls everywhere dance, sing and skate their hearts out, entrancing their audiences with their beauty and fashion sense. But this is not a story of happy, lucky girls. Definitely not. Instead, this is a story of three ambitious girls, shunned by the eyes of the people around them, and their quest to become Prism Queens. And it unfolds right here... Trivia *The fact that Pretty Rhythm is a Summer Olympic sport is a screw-up by Cure Fluffy; it was the ice-skating aspect of Pretty Rhythm that made it seem acceptable as an Olympic sport- but ice skating is a WINTER Olympic sport. It also helps that "Rio" and "Race" alliterate and "Sochi"(2014 Winter Olympics) and "Pyeongchang"(2018 Winter Olympics) do not. *Cure Fluffy has set a kind of rule that Pretty Rhythm cannot have been added as an Olympic sport earlier than 2012, as Pretty Rhythm first came out in 2011. *The season mascots, Umami, Sweet and Salty, as well as being named after types of taste, are bright pastel-coloured animalistic versions of the London 2012 mascots; Wenlock and Mandeville. Category:Fan series